


Pair Bonds of Kits, Pups, and Cubs

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Apathetic Prince and Mad Alice, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Genderswap, Heterosexuality, POV Multiple, Prideful Shark and Yamato Nadeshiko, Simultaneous Marriages, Teenage Parents, Weddings, Wrath Shadow and Prosperous Mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like they were logically supposed to be paired together and protect the future of the family. Wedding fic of Xfem!27, Sfem!80, and Bfem!59. Shoujo-esque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pair Bonds of Kits, Pups, and Cubs

The Vongola Decima along with her Storm and Rain Guardians were staying in the Varia headquarters to help evaluate possible recruits with their husbands.

Yes, you heard right. Husbands.

Tsuna's predecessor Timoteo Vongola Nono arranged for these marriages along with her former tutor Reborn, her father Sawada Iemitsu, and their respective families.

It is a unique and rare situation that the head and right-hand men of the Vongola Famiglia are women. Because of their duty, it was best assumed a coupling of strong Mafioso would produce capable heirs by their parent's natural talents. Respectively…

" **Prince the Ripper** " and " _Torrente Inferno Rosa_ ", Belphegor and Gokudera Hayako.

 **Sword Emperor**  and  _Empress_ , Superbi Squalo and Yamamoto Takami.

And lastly, the " **Wrath Shadow** " Varia Leader and " _Prospera Madre_ " Vongola Decima, Xanxus and Sawada Setsuna.

That would be a rather logical proposition…if only all parties agreed to it.

Hayako was not happy that she were to be tied down to some sadistic, wanna-be, Habsburg prince. Belphegor didn't help the matter when he fawns in a creepy, perverse way of how their "kits" are going to turn out. Or whatever animal mating terms he's implying.

The other two pairs were surprisingly okay with the arrangement.

Squalo was ardently ready to sign up to the marriage since, one: he didn’t have to waste his precious time weeding out women who were weak, ugly, crazy, obnoxious, a gold digger, or any combination of the five. And two, the woman he was matched up with has swordsmanship talent for a style that is difficult to contribute a branch in, nonetheless an entire fan of branches. She really lives up to her name Takami, a rough translation of “elevated idea”, a young woman dedicated to her family’s honour, her friend’s safety,  and if the marriage proceeds would likely be dedicated to him. He could admit she endears him with her cheerful gratitude for their sparing sessions and the way she could read his intentions so clearly. Not that he should complain, Squalo found her to be a natural, youthful beauty that would make any man count their blessings.

Takami thought it was funny that her former tutor was arranged to be married to her. Squalo caught her attention more for his aggressive sword style than his looks at first. She was dedicated to baseball and Naginatajutsu but with her style not adept to Squalo’s level, she resorted to take-on her father’s Shigure Soen Ryu. She previously reasoned he should teach his future grandson since the style was always passed onto sons, despite Tsuyoshi priding his daughter to be a worthy successor. In the end, her own drive for competition won over and her talent with the katana flourished to catch the prideful shark off guard. She didn't mind that it was Squalo whom she'll marry. She admires the dedication to his work, his endearingly animated opinions, and his softer side that he stubborn tries to deny. Admittedly, she finds Squalo to be a very handsome man and would make a wonderful father if they do have children.

If this drafted proposal happened just after the Vongola Ring Battles, Tsuna would have thought everyone finally lost their mind if she was going to be married to a man that wanted to burn a hole through her head. But now it was different, black and white in fact. Xanxus, the "Wrath Shadow" of the Varia Independent Assassination Squad, confessed that he grew to care about and love her. Why the one eighty on his view? Because what resolve she stood by, she backed up without hesitation, and succeeded even if he disagreed with her. And the number one thing about being boss in his eyes is making sure you and your subordinates are holding themselves accountable for the trash that comes up. As much as she could deny it, she had a knack for drawing powerful people to her views, or at least settling different opinions to work together.

Does she love Xanxus? She can openly say she does, only enough to consider him as a dear older brother at first. But after Xanxus confessed, her heart entertained the possibility of them being lovers. The idea wasn't supposed too serious to her, but after pondering over both her own and Xanxus' feelings, she decided she wanted to try if they were compatible in that way. She spoke to him about it in his study, but the faux pas about it is she spoke to him at night, and how she regretted it after. It wasn't that Xanxus was upset about them taking it slow, he was surprisingly understanding about that, but how fast a misunderstanding escalated. It was only one day, and the rumors that she and Xanxus were eloping caught with the Ninth and her father and the whole mess involving the added marital ties between her Guardians and his Varia officers happened. From that moment on, Tsuna swears Kami-sama is incredibly bi-polar to use her as a Shounen heroine to a Shoujo bride…

oOoOo

In the end, the six of them were to be married to their respective partner but not until two weeks after Takami turned sixteen to avoid legal repercussions with the age of consent in both countries. Added to this was an absurd dowry to Takami's father Tsuyoshi as well as her own mother Nana of a "modest" fifty million euros each, or to the Vongola, "spare change". Of course, neither accepted the amount as neither are comfortable with such wealth. They negotiated to have just one fiftieth of the amount and weekly reports of how their daughters are doing. Hayako, although still reluctant to marry Belphegor, decided to treat this as an arranged marriage, in terms of protecting the Decima and not waste time finding a husband, however god-forsaken she says he is.

The procession hall looked more like a greenhouse with the sheer amount of flowers and vines decorating the pews, walls, and even ceiling. Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, Lussuria and some help from Aoba Koyo's Forest Flames went all out to make it a very romantic event. Tsuna spoke to Xanxus during the rehearsal if she should tell them to downplay the plants before they turn the place to a wildlife sanctuary.

Xanxus claimed that he didn't care as long as he didn't have wear something stupid looking and that he eats tenderloin steak during the reception. He complimented that all the flowers in the garden would still pale in comparison to her, and a beauty like her will never wither. Tsuna didn't know whether to be extremely flattered, or suspicious if someone was hypnotising her fiancé to be so sentimental. Although if the threat to vaporize Squalo and Belphegor's heads for teasing about his courtly love, her Xanxus is very much still with her.

Looking at everything in context, Tsuna thought it is a generational marriage of her father and mother's life and the ideological merger of both Giotto and Ricardo's Vongola. And if her father Iemitsu's power is any indication of his married life with her mother. Tsuna could only shiver at the thought of Xanxus having the same protective resolve, he may as well be Kami-sama to everyone under their sky.

And if Tsuna thought the first Inheritance Ceremony was crowded, her wedding to Xanxus was arguably the most intimidating thing she ever had to do in front of Mafioso. Even if the Vongola allies of the Chiavarone, Shimon, and the reformed Millefiore Famiglia were good friends, they would likely eliminate anyone interrupting the processions, and more weird chaotic things will happen. At this rate, anything normal in her life, is abnormal.

Even so, the ceremony went on wonderfully. The other Guardians and Varia acted as their best men when they stood at the side of their respective bosses. The Storm and Rain Guardians processed differently with them linked side-by-side as to-be spouses. The men wearing suits and ties while the women wore exquisitely designed kimonos, Tsuna's being the exception with a pure white one. A contemporary decision to represent Vongola Primo's bloodline returning to Italy.

Belphegor and Hayako were the first to walk. Belphegor's bangs brushed back to reveal stunning light-blue eyes with a calm smile for the special occasion, but especially for his bride. As much as he does flirt and mess with Hayako, he does find her relatable and striking in all her passion. They were both brilliant minds with a distain of their blood, royal or illegitimate. Archetypes of a trickster cat and innocent girl living in an underworld where the reality warped to the impossible, red seeping from their pores in cutting wrath and desire. But in all their madness, they both swore to protect and blaze a path for the sky. To the man and woman that guard it's giving and taking nature. Belphegor wanted his Hayako to know his sloth and distain is for the world that wanted to take her away, and  ** _he will destroy them if they tried_**.

The second to follow were Squalo and Takami. Squalo tied his hair in a high tail while Takami's were done in a low one. They both look as two warlords, one who calms the spirits of those in doubt and one that would cleanse whom defile the will of the sky. Walking on this path, being by her side, Squalo felt a love that couldn't be any purer. His pride is in his power and intellect, his devotion second-to-none. He naturally wanted the ideal wife to let him lead even with their equal position in strength, as well as an iron resolve to protect their family if needed. He knew she is a young woman, but when they parted from one another, her eyes shown wisdom and pride on their behalf. Squalo knew he is about to marry perfection.

The woman in virgin white robes did not need to speak to grab the attention of the crowd. They were at awe of her warmth and loving disposition. A body still maturing but signs she will become even more beautiful. Her gaze of soft earthly brown that could blaze to a glowing amber, would meet with red wine that could darken to that of blood, dressed in sharp black. It's odd knowledge that they harbour these amorous feelings. Tsuna being a wallflower maiden taken to a world with wealth and unspeakable power, and her to-be husband commanding a stoic, almost demonic authority over a target's life. Although...that same maiden stoked a will of iron that the stoic lord could admire and be equal with. They were a living testament of two opposites that need each other. Tsuna cannot be weak and innocent forever, as Xanxus cannot hold anger and betrayal over everything forever.

The two skies stood before an altar not to sacrifice, but to vow with passion, honour, and unity for each other and on behalf of their family.

The Vongola Decima could fondly remember that day even nearly three years later. She is currently pregnant with their first child, while the Rain Guardians already born one and a half year old twin boys. Thankfully they didn't inherit their father's earth shattering voice in their cries…for now. Takami told her that her boys have an admiration for their father that could warm a mother's heart. In translation, Squalo wanted his boys to rip the faces of anyone once they started teething. …It's likely her future will need a lot of therapy if Xanxus will do the same with their children.

Both Storm Guardians skipped out on the evaluation with Belphegor trying to finally have "kits" with his sweet little Hell Rose. Much to Hayako's chagrin, she let herself indulge in her husband's surprisingly affectionate lovemaking. She…could admit she warmed up to him.

Xanxus being rather apathetic to the "trash" recruits, in random, nonchalant fashion, took Tsuna's right hand and caresses the finger that held the transformed sky ring. Tsuna had to blush and smile at the touching gesture.

They both leaned in, sealing the moment in a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Allegories:
> 
> Belphegor and Hayako - Alice in Wonderland, falling into a world of madness.
> 
> Squalo and Takami - Samurai Clans or even that sacrifices could either strengthen or break the self.
> 
> Xanxus and Setsuna - The Myth of Hades and Persephone and Jung's philosophy of Anima and Animus.


End file.
